Saxonyball
Saxon Confederationball |nativename = : Sächsischer Bundkugel : Zwjazk statow Sakskabal : Sachsiske Forbundbold : Saachißhiř Biün'apöl |founded = February 1991 |ended = |image = saxony.png |caption = |government = Devolved libertarian government |personality = Extreme Drunk Money-minded |language = German Minority languages: Sorbian Danish Togo German |type = Countryball |capital = Halleball |affiliation = |religion = Christianity * Protestantism Atheism |friends = Empire of the Netherlandsball German Confederationball |enemies = Ich owner Arktischer Ozean! DOUBLE STANDARDS Ich smell retardation! Fettes Schwein |likes = Extremity Beer Isolationism Expansionism |hates = Moderate politics Authoritarianism |onlypredecessor = |predicon = |onlysuccessor = |nexticon = |predecessor = |successor = |intospace = Ja! |bork = |food = Stollen änd Pfefferkuchen |status = lebendig |notes = }} Saxonyball is a country located in Western Europe, which the mainland part of Saxony spans from the border with Hesseball to the Pomeranian Region, with a small enclave in former East Prussia. They use the Mol (ᛗ/SXM) as their currency, which equates to about 5 USD. History After the fall of Communism in East Germany, in 1991, Saxony declared independence, citing that the authoritarian rule over its people for the past 58 years has devastated the populace and country. They soon practiced libertarianism that catered to the populace needs without going left wing like subsidies for anything. To make themselves relevant on the world stage again, in 2006, they colonised parts Africa which includes the Guinea Region, Togo and Benin, making the first European power to do so since the 19th century. After many ignored requests for relationships, Saxony went full on isolationist, and started beefing up their military (thanks to their high GDP) and retiring old tanks like the BTR-70. Any country back then that requested for any form of diplomatic/military ties with Saxony would be either ignored or rejected, and they will even risk going to war for it. They have a dispute over fishing rights and territory overlapping in Arctic Ocean with and with the situation not getting any better after a Saxon Marine Corp shot dead a Komi fisherman off the coast of Komi controlled Svalbard. After Komi Royal Force boats were spotted in the EEZ of Saxony, Saxony issued a "stern warning" to Komi to "either stop playing around our territory, or we'll be playing in Syktyvkar". In 2024, they managed to take over the capital of Yemenball, Sana'a with little resistance. They soon gave their conquered land to Yemeni rebels but demanded payment for Al Hudaydah and surrounding regions. Tensions between the Saxons and the Komis exacerbated when the Dutch (a Saxon ally) bombarded buildings in Vorkuta in Komi, and the Komis attacking the Dutch coast and even taking over Shetland (which was given to the The Iron Kingdomball) in retaliation. Saxony was quick to shut the Komi embassy in Leibzsch down and started attacking the coast of Svalbard, in response to Komi's actions. Regions States *'Anhalt (Capital: Halle) Capital of Saxony' *Elbe (Capital: Leibzsch) *Lower Saxony (Capital: Berlin) *Lusatia (Capital: Cottbus/Chóśebuz) *Pomerania (Capital: Stettin) *Ostpreußen (Capital: Königsberg) *Jütland (Capital: Aarhus) *Malmun (Capital: Malmo) *North Atlantic (Capital: Reykjavík) Colonies *Guynün (Capital: Bagid) *Kamerun (Capital: Duala) *Saxon Antarctica (Capital: Stoecker) *Togo is administered as part of Guynün Relations Freunde (Friends) * Empire of the Netherlandsball - Niederländisch schwimmen ally. * German Confederationball - Deustche bruder. Is of my potential rival. Neutral * - Seems of like a decent enough country to anschluss. * - Sorbs here already have equal rights, and have their own state. Probably more rights than yuor tiny little Ungarisch minority! Feinde (Enemies) * Libertarian Republic of Yemenball - So you get triggered at us for when we couldn't make it for negotiations and cry that we are fake libertarians, whilst allowing Serbia, a more authoritarian country (and is more richer than us for some reason), to take over your islands? WIRKLICH PATHETISCH. I bet you don't even give your Eritrean minority self-determination as well! Maybe I shouldn't waste on resources on your pathetic little country in the first place and instead focus on that pesky fascist shit beside me if you prefer having Serbia who did little to no impact in the war and constantly making claims here and there and not expecting any return in favour over us whom helped you take the goddamn capital! * Fifth Reichball - Oh look, it's a fascist scheisse! Will you horribly fail again? Gallery FC3AAEFB-FDE3-4746-8950-1B91C8B9B830.jpeg Map of Eastern Europe EW.png europe.png Category:Countryballs Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:Atheist Category:Europe Category:West Europe Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Germanic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:East Europe